


Tender Explorations

by Sira



Category: For All Time (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has a special gift for her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Explorations

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A million thanks and then some go to ufp13 who looked this story over for me. Of course, I claim all remaining mistakes… they are M.I.N.E! Greedy, huh?

Resting her head on his chest, he heard her taking in a deep breath.

“There’s something I’d like to ask you.”

Charles had been about to blow out the candle on the wooden nightstand, but now he turned his head back to her.

“Just ask,” he answered, wondering about the nervousness evident in the way she was breathing in a fast, unsteady rhythm, in the way she played with the shirt he used to wear to bed. Back in 20th, he had used to sleep in a pair of boxers, here he had to blend, had to pay attention to what was suitable, what was still considered decent. Living with in one house with his mother-in-law and a young girl, there was no choice but to obey the unspoken rules of life at the end of 19th century.

“There’s… something I read about… in a book… one I shouldn’t have read most likely. It’s something I heard some women whisper about. I never thought much about it, but now I want to try it. With you.”

The mixture of insecurity and determination he sensed in her piqued his curiosity.

“What are we talking about here?”

Propping herself up, so her face came to rest on her hand, her elbow having found purchase on his chest, she looked him square in the eye, in spite of the nervousness flickering in her eyes. God, she was beautiful, her eyes bright, her full, thick chestnut hair falling freely down her back. He had loved her hair from the very beginning, although the first time he had seen her wearing it open, had seen her locks falling down her back, some of them falling over her shoulders, his breath had caught. Reaching out, he ran a thumb over the soft flesh of her lips, felt it quiver under his soft touch. Kissing the tip of his thumb gently, she sighed.

“I… I want to touch you…kiss you.”

For a moment he was about to say ‘then do’ but the earnestness of her request made him hesitate, and then he understood. Many different thoughts and emotions surged through him, and he was sure most of them were visible on his face. He was surprised by her request. Only a mortal male, he had dreamed of her touching him like that, but in his mind this had been for some far away future, if at all. They were only married for about a month, and although he couldn’t be more content with what they had, her walls when it came to physical intimacies were only slowly crumbling. This had to be expected, considering the time they lived in, he had known it, expected and accepted it.. And now she asked him if she could… Deciding to err on the side of caution, he gently cupped her jaw.

“You want to…?”

“Touch you… kiss you… there. Yes.”

So she had said it, her heart hammering wildly in her chest It had only been a few times she had found herself in the company of women who hinted at what she wanted to do now but if one could trust them it was something men loved, something which drove them out of their mind with desire. She wanted to do that to him, for him.

“Your read a book that contained...,” he asked.

She hadn’t expected this question, and strangely enough it was that what made her blush and not her original question in the first place.

“I… well, I think someone misplaced it in the library.” She could see he was fighting back laughter, and trying to see the situation from a healthy distance, she had to smile herself, an amused giggle bursting forth. “Some book about a woman who sold her body to men for their pleasure and her income. It was actually hidden behind some other books in the upper row. I needed the dictionary… well, I don’t think they really want anyone to read it.”

“Did you enjoy the book?”

“I… it was interesting.”

Letting her from the hook, he reached out once more, his hand coming to rest at her neck, caressing her sensitive skin.

She nodded. Feeling her nervousness creep back in, she went back to her question that had started it all. “So you wouldn’t mind if…”

“I’d love you to. But you don’t have to do it.”

“I want it.”

It was hard to explain this need inside her, so she didn’t even try to. With Charles she had begun to explore the world in a new way, and not only the world in general, but the world of intimacy, her body as well. She had begun to learn to embrace herself for what she was, learned that there was no shame in being a woman, that she wasn’t an inferior model to a man. Now she wanted to do something for him, wanted him to feel as good as only possible. That and she wanted to explore him to her heart’s content. So often she had nurtured the thought to devour him. Tonight, she wanted to make this wish real, she wanted to feast on him, take him in, wanted to know how he tasted.. His eyes never left hers, and she could see the heat, the desire come alive in them. He wanted it, wanted her to do it for him. The thought exhilarated her.

“I’m all yours,” he said, his voice hoarser than usual.

The truth was, she had only a faint idea what she was about to do, but she trusted him to tell her if something didn’t feel right.

Sitting up, she urged him to follow her example, and when he did, she reached under his shirt, skimmed over his chest with her fingertips. Good, he felt so good. It made part of her think she’d never get enough of him.

He was already hard, hard for her. The way she looked at him, the promise of what she was about to do enough to spike his arousal. Right now, her fingers were dancing over his torso, making him wonder if he’d last any time to speak of. Although could he embarrass himself in front of her, he didn’t think so.

No matter what, he made the silent vow to repay her some time, to show her what loving hands, a tender mouth could do to a body.

So far he had shied away from such kind of intimacy, not knowing if she could accept it. Now he began to think she could, and he’d show her how sweet the communion between man and woman could be. Having freed him of his shirt, she seemed intent to kiss each inch of skin she could find, though there was no pattern in the way her mouth wandered over his skin. He let her, didn’t try to direct her; why should he when his flesh contracted upon each contact of her lips with his skin. Her lips were the sweetest, softest he had ever had the pleasure to explore, they had made him an addict for her kisses. Unable to stand it even a moment longer, he reached for her chin, made her look up.

“Kiss me.”

She did, instantly, without questioning his request for even a second. He was hungry for her, so hungry, still he didn’t protest the slow way she took his mouth, mapped him, her tongue flicking against his playful but insistent, making him reciprocate in similar fashion. He willed his roaring blood to quiet, his thoughts to calm down. So far in his life, he had been a quiet man, a gentle one, one who didn’t seek excitement or adventure. He still was, though Laura awoke a passion in him which fed on as little as a look at her.

Tampering their kisses, she nibbled her way along his throat, her teeth teasing his skin. He wondered how it would it feel when she arrived at her destination, when he’d feel her mouth on this part of him for the first time? His body shuddered at the thought, and she looked at him, clearly concerned. He gently kissed her.

“Seems I want you nearly too much.”

Her smile was soft, happy. While she kept their gazes locked, her hand trailed down his body, lower and lower, slipped it into his underwear where she closed her hand around his erection, hummed at finding him hard.

“What do you want me to do?” she heard herself ask, the wish to please him first and foremost on her mind. Stroking up and down his length, her own body reacted almost viciously, was wet for the man she touched with as much reverence as possible. He twitched in her hand, something making her smile. She couldn’t get enough of his steely softness.. Her late husband and she had led a good, solid marriage, one that had been based on love and respect. They had shared something rare in a time were such relationships weren’t common. Yet, she hadn’t enjoyed the freedom of touch she shared with Charles. No matter what, she couldn’t stop now, didn’t know how. The darkening of Charles’ eyes under her caresses made her breath hitch.

“What shall I do?” she asked once more.

“Touch me, kiss me… suck me,” he said, his voice nearly pleading.

This was something none of the women or the book had mentioned. To cause your partner such intense pleasure gave you control, it seemed men making lose their mind for the moment. It was something that could easily lead to abuse. She vowed to herself to make sure only to cause contentment, satisfaction in him. The need to taste him becoming imminent, she reached for his underwear, helped him to divest with it. He wanted her to shed her night robe as well, but she shook her head. If she lost that last barrier between them, she would want to feel him inside of her wet heat. Nothing would maker make her stop from joining with this man then.

To swat every protest, she settled between his legs, emptied her mind from all thoughts and bowed down to touch him with her mouth for the first time. She started with a long lick along his hard length, finished with a kiss to the tip of his erection. Her touch so infinitely loving made his flesh throb, filled his heart with love. One day he would drown in all this was this woman, and it would be worth it.

His thoughts scattered when her lips closed around the head of his erection, not moving for a moment before she suckled him. His hands reached out, wanted to tangle themselves in her hair, but he stopped himself, fisted the sheets underneath him instead. Looking down at her, he found she had her eyes closed, a frown of concentration on her face. By god, he loved her. Releasing him from her mouth, her tongue snuck out, began to explore him, licking around his cock as if it was a delicious treat. She was killing him, and it wasn’t a slow death either. It had been a long time since someone had done this for him, and her enthusiasm, her obvious delight in what she was doing made it nearly too sweet to bear. Sweat broke on his body with the rising tension in his body, and when she closed her fist around him once again, bent down even lower to lick his balls, his throat become dry, a moan wanting to slip from his lips. Silent, he had to remain silent. It was the price for cramped living quarters.

 

“Laura,” he whispered, putting all of his emotions into these two syllables.

What she did next, surprised him. Reaching out, her free hand covered one of his fists, stroked it tenderly. Then she engulfed him in her mouth again, licking, sucking, from time to time teasing sensitive flesh with merely the tip of her tongue. He wouldn’t last long.

He drove her crazy with desire, want, need, making her want more with everything she got. To feel him in her mouth, reacting to her every touch, to taste him on her tongue; it made her greedy with passion. Another thing that hadn’t been mentioned anywhere. Receiving pleasure this way might be extremely intense for a man, but it was also gratifying for the giver, it gave her physical pleasure, emotional satisfaction. Her body was aching with need but it was alright, giving this to him better than any physical release could be. Sucking him harder, she stroked his balls.

Stop, she had to stop. His orgasm was imminent, and if she didn’t release him from her mouth now…

“Laura,” he urged her.

“You have to stop now.”

She stopped sucking him, looked up.

“No. I want you, want this.”

Her eyes held his as she sank down on him once more. The grasp of her lips on him was tight, her descend slow, and never, not for a second, did she stop looking at him. Taking him all in, slowly trailing up his hard shaft, it was the straw that broke the camel’s back, and he came shuddering under his release, the intensity shocking him.

Not letting go of him, she guided him through the experience, continued to suckle him until he became soft in her mouth.

Releasing him from her mouth, she rested her head on his thigh, stroked along the length of his leg. She was still shaken from the experience, the intensity of it. His reactions, the way he tasted, to feel him come in her mouth… it had been so much more than rumour had it to be. No words, not talks could ever give a true account of this experience.

“Thank you.” His voice was quiet, and his hand was stroking over her head. Looking up, she found him watching her with a relaxed, tender smile on his face. Scooting up to come to lie beside him she nestled against his side.

“You look happy.”

“I am happy. This was amazing. You were amazing.”

“I… liked it.”

“Glad to hear it.”

He shifted onto his side and their legs entwined.

“Anything I can do for you now?” His hand stroked along her back. She shivered under his touch but felt too mellow to contemplate moving any time soon.

“Just hold me.”

He did, and soon she felt sleep tugging at her, and she succumbed, secure in his embrace, the tender touch of his caresses he never had stopped.

The End


End file.
